New Girl
by HexCharm20296
Summary: An American girl goes to the train station and gets involved with the Pevensie. What happens when she falls into Narnia? Edmund/OC during Prince Caspian


"Hey! Get out the way would you?" someone said shoving me. I hate train stations, with a passion. Before I could say anything to retort I heard loud chanting. I tied my bright red hair into a ponytail lazily.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" people yelled, trying to get a better look. I shoved my way through to see a blonde haired boy getting punched by 3 buff looking guys. As I made my way to the front, another boy, with dark hair pushed past me and tackled one of the buff guys.

"HEY!" I say as one of the buff looking guys crashed into me, after getting pushed by the blonde. Somehow I ended up getting pulled by the hair to the middle of the battlefield. The guy who dragged me into this mess tried to punch me! I grabbed his fist and his wrist and flipped him over. The one of the buff guys decided to then grab the blonde, and have one of the others start to kick him. I finally then took action. I dropped my suitcase and went over to the guy who was kicking him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" he said, turning towards me, I round-house kicked him and he fell to the ground. I grabbed the other guy, who was holding the blonde down, and was about to flip him over when a whistle sounded. The guy then took the chance to tackle me and try to punch me, so now the blonde went to go help the dark-haired boy. I rolled around, trying to get the upper hand when someone grabbed me from the back of my shirt and lifted me up.

"Act your age!" the officer yelled to the three of us, as the bullies just ran away.

"In my defense, I don't even know those peopl-" I start, shaking my head.

"I don't care, now scram." The officer retorts, dropping me.

"I fucking hate England." I mumble to myself.

"Hey, sorry for getting yo-" the blonde started to say to me.

"Save it please, I have a train to catch." I say, grabbing my bag and going into the mass of people, once again.

"Quickly, pretend you're talking to me." I hear a girl say from behind me, I turn skeptically, only to see those people who got in a fight earlier with two other girls.

"We are talking to you." The dark haired boy says.

"Oh, it's you! Thank you for helping my brother's I'm Lucy! This is Susan, Peter and Edmund." a girl says she looks around 9.

"No problem, it's not like I chose it per say." I say, shaking her hand.

"Either way!" she replies happily.

"You're American?" the older girl, Susan, asks.

"That would be right; I'm here for the summer to visit my great-uncle or something." I answer, as Lucy jumps up,

"Ouch, don't pinch me!" Lucy accuses, looking at Peter.

"I didn't pin-ow!" Peter says, getting up from his seat also, Edmund and Susan did the same.

"It felt like…magic!" Lucy says, her eyes growing wide.

'These people are weird.' I think to myself.

"Quick everyone hold hands." Susan says with authority, Lucy grabs my hand quickly.

"What are you-What in the world…?" I say, trailing off as I see the wind that casually blew pant us speed up and start taking apart the station. As the train started to flash by us, when I looked though I could see a…ocean through the windows. As the final cart in the train left, we weren't in the train station anymore, we were in a cave.

"Whoa," I whisper as Lucy drops my hand. They all took no notice to my gawking and smiled at each other before taking off towards the water.

"Wait , where are we?" I yell, Lucy stops and turns towards me and smiles.

"We're in Narnia." Lucy says ,bouncing off towards the ocean. I drop my backpack and start to follow them.

"Sure Narnia, always wanted to go there anyway." I mutter, running after them.

"Come on, new girl!" Peter teases, splashing me, I slide off my flats and go in the water with them, splashing Peter. We all started to play fight in the water, laughing.

All of the sudden , Edmund stopped splashing and stared up at what seemed to be a trashed castle.

"What is it?" Peter says smiling.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asks, curiously.

" Where do you think?" He retorts, sarcastically.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund replies.

"Well, let's go see then!" Lucy suggests.

"WAIT!" I yell, catching their attention.

"What's Narnia?" I ask, sighing.

I finally started to get answers, starting with a wardrobe.

"This place looks beat up." I comment as we all look around what's left of the place.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy says, looking out to the ocean. Susan bent down and picked a little gold piece of the ground.

"I think we did." Susan answers, examining the piece.

"You mean this is Cair Paravel?" I ask, no one seems to hear me, again. Edmund came over with Peter and examined the piece.

"Hey this is mine, from my chess set!" he says, recognizing it.

"Which one?" Peter asks Ed.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess piece in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replies.

"It can't be…" Lucy says shaking her head she then runs to a platform, her siblings all run after her as I walk quietly behind. I faintly heard Lucy telling her siblings to imagine, columns and a glass roof. I walked over to a rock next to me and bent down.

"Catapults." I say, looking closely.

"What?" Edmund asks me, walking over to me with the rest of his family.

"This didn't just happen. This place, Cair Paravel was attacked." I say, getting up and brushing off my jean shorts.

Edmund and Peter both went over and moved this huge piece of wall to reveal on old wooden door.

"Hand me that rock Susan."Peter says, busting the door open with the rock that was handed to him.

Peter grabbed a stick that was near him and ripped the bottom of his shirt off, to wrap around the wood, making a torch.

"Would you happen to have a match?" Peter asks Edmund.

"No…but would this help?" Edmund answers, pulling out a flashlight


End file.
